Spy Movie
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Ms. Keane's class is having a group movie project of any genre of their choice. Kaitlin, Cindy, and Robin decide to make a spy movie in honor of Kaitlin's discovery to find out that she's related to the X's known as the ultra secret spy family who work for SUPERIOR. However, along the way of filming their movie, the X's arch enemy mistakes them for the real thing and kidnaps them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP, we only own our OC's, read & review!**

* * *

Ms. Keane was running a little late to class today, so the students just talked amongst themselves until she would show up.

Kaitlin was reading a magazine about a spy family defeating their enemies once again to keep the world safe from any sort of trouble.

"Whatcha readin', Kaitlin?" Cindy asked.

"This article on the X's." Kaitlin replied with a smile.

Cindy looked curious. "Is that a rock band?"

"You've never heard of the X's!?" Kaitlin gaped at her.

"Where did you transfer from this school anyway?" Robin glanced to Cindy as well.

"I don't get out much..." Cindy admitted. "So, the X's?"

"They're an ultra secret spy family," Kaitlin explained, showing her magazine. "Mr. X, leader and father, Mrs. X, combat specialist and mother, Tuesday X, information investigator and daughter, Truman X, technology expert and son. They work for S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R and their nemesis is S.N.A.F.U, lead by the evil Glowface."

"And nobody in their town knows that they're spies." Robin added.

Cindy glanced at them. "So how do you guys know?"

"Well, it's funny that you mention that, because I'm actually related to the X's." Kaitlin explained.

"What?" Cindy gave her a look.

"Just don't tell anyone," Kaitlin whispered. "I was looking old family photos with Maxwell and Gramps never told us about it."

"For your own protection?" Cindy asked.

"Pretty sure." Kaitlin shrugged, but smiled as she continued to read about the X's.

* * *

Ms. Keane finally came into the room. "Sorry I'm late, class, but I had to see if my cat was feeling okay, he had to go to the vet earlier today and I left during my lunch break."

"Oh, my, how is he?" Robin asked in concern.

"Unfortunately he has to stay overnight, I hope he'll be okay, I think he might've eaten something wrong when I wasn't paying attention after I had a phone call this morning." Ms. Keane replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Robin frowned in sympathy.

"Anyway, on with class..." Ms. Keane changed the subject.

"Aww..." the class groaned that they were going to have to work now.

"Now, I'm sure you'll all find this project adventurous," Ms. Keane smiled. "I would like you all to pair off into groups of your choice and make your own movie!"

"Our own movie?" Mindy asked.

"That's right," Ms. Keane smiled fondly. "It can be any genre you want. Romance, drama, comedy, anything, just be ready to present it to the class by Monday!"

"Now you're talkin'!" Mindy cheered before sighing dreamily. "I wanna do a romantic movie with Mike Mazinsky..."

"Not if I do it first." Princess glanced at her best friend.

"Or me." Mushi added.

Mindy, Princess, and Mushi then started to fight each other.

Ms. Keane sighed and shook her head. "Any movie genre will be fine as long as it's appropriate for school." she then warned the students.

"Hey guys, why don't we make a spy movie?" Kaitlin suggested to Cindy and Robin.

"A spy movie?" Cindy and Robin asked.

"Well, I'm kinda part spy ya know..." Kaitlin smirked.

"Ms. Keane?" Robin raised her hand. "Could me, Cindy, and Kaitlin do a spy movie?"

"That would be fine, but nothing too violent, okay?" Ms. Keane warned, but still pleasantly smiled.

"Ms. Keane?" Princess, Mindy, and Mushi asked together. "Could we do a romantic movie with Mike?"

"Hey, back off, girls, I'm doing one with Mike!" Mindy glared at her friends.

Ms. Keane sighed to the three of them. "I think that's up to Mike now."

"I just know that Mike will do one with me..." Mindy sighed dreamily.

"No me!" Princess and Mushi fought her again.

* * *

"Is this what we sound like?" Robin asked Cindy.

"No, you guys are way better compared to her." Cindy assured.

"True, but Mike is so hot." Kaitlin swooned.

Cindy did find Mike attractive, but wasn't as crushy or girly about it, so she simply rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you guys think about a spy movie?" Kaitlin asked her group.

Cindy shrugged. "It couldn't hurt... Just be careful, those movies are always so dangerous."

"Let's do that," Robin agreed before looking to Mindy, Mushi, and Princess as they still fought. "Uh, should we stop them?"

"Eh, let the teacher handle it..." Kaitlin didn't care.

Cindy nodded, she then wrote out an outline for their movie project in her notebook.

"Cindy, you're a great writer." Robin smiled to her.

"Thanks, I wanna grow up to be one someday." Cindy smiled with passion.

"You'll be a great author." Kaitlin encouraged.

Cindy smiled with a blush about being praised for her talents.

"We'll film it in one of our backyards," Robin suggested. "You guys wanna come over? We could use the jungle gym my dad built for a really epic chase scene with the bad guy."

"That's a great idea!" Kaitlin smiled.

"Yeah, we'll do that." Cindy agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

After school, the girls met to Robin's backyard, the Powerpuff Girls who lived next door were running errands with the Professor, but they wished luck to the three girls to make their own movie. Kaitlin took out spy suits for them to wear, Cindy got a video camera, and it was set for their movie. However, unknown to them, they were being spied on themselves. And not by pesky cul-de-sac kids or any rivals.

"So, that's Kaitlin Hartman, huh?" a voice asked.

"Indeed, sir," another voice confirmed. "Said to be related to the mother of the X's family."

"We must destroy her..." the other voice sounded sinister. "She's got those other girls in on her family secret, look at them, doing spy moves like they're spies themselves!"

"I believe they are just playing pretend, sir..."

"I don't care, Lorenzo, just go after them!" the first voice snapped.

"But, how will I do that, sir?" the other voice, Lorenzo, asked.

"Surround 'em!" the man with a sparkling helmet commanded.

Lorenzo sighed. "Yes, sir..."

* * *

Cindy turned on her video camera while Kaitlin and Robin were playing spy rivals with each other.

"You'll never escape, Kaitlin X!" Robin called, pretending to be a bad guy.

"We'll just see about that!" Kaitlin retorted as she started to climb up the ladder with Robin after her.

"You'll never escape from me!" Robin retorted.

"Do your worst, Lady Evil!" Kaitlin taunted as she took out a hairdryer to use as a weapon.

"No, how did you discover my only weakness!?" Robin pretended to look defeated.

Cindy giggled behind the camera, trying to keep it down until they would edit the film.

"GO NOW!" the real villain demanded.

"You heard, Glowface, move out!" Lorenzo called for the fish bowl helmeted minions.

"Yes, sir!" the fish bowl helmeted minions replied.

* * *

The girls kept playing their little games. The minions then came to the girls and picked them up.

"Hey, get off of us!" Kaitlin looked firm.

"Sorry, it's our boss's orders." the minion holding her told her.

"We're just playing pretend!" Robin looked firm as well.

"Yeah, this is for school!" Cindy finished as she held her camera.

Suddenly, there came smoke, making them all cough and then suddenly black out.

"Freeze, you spy girls!" Glowface told them. "I, Glowface, will destroy you and use you as bait to finally destroy those X's! And... Are they sleeping on me? HEY! WAKE UP!"

"You've knocked them out with your smoke bomb, sir." Lorenzo reminded him.

"Oh, yeah..." Glowface felt stupid. "No matter! Take them back to my evil lair and we'll finally be rid of those putrid X's for good!" he then laughed evilly as the girls were loaded onto his getaway jet and they went back to his evil lair.

Unfortunately for him, Mike saw the whole thing and she ran to tell Jen and Jamie all about what she saw, hopefully they would be home.

* * *

Mindy saw Mike running by her house and looked at the tomboy lovingly. "Oh, Mike?"

"Not now, Mindy." Mike said as she kept running for home.

"What, is my hair messed up!?" Mindy called. "Is it my outfit!?"

"Yeah, it's your outfit..." Mike deadpanned.

"I knew school uniforms would be out of style for you!" Mindy snapped, then went home to change her clothes in hopes of being able to impress Mike.

* * *

"Hey Mike, check this out." Princess pointed to the sky.

Mike stopped a moment to see ** _'MIKE MAZINSKY + PRINCESS MOREBUCKS 4EVER'_** in a giant cloud heart as a bio-plane from Morebucks Manor.

"Well, what do ya think?" Princess smirked.

"Kinda much, sorry!" Mike kept running.

Princess scowled and dialed into her cell phone. "Daddy, get ready for Plan B!"

* * *

"Uhh..." Mike the gave a rose to Princess. "Here, Princess, a gift, now, I gotta get going."

Princess took the rose and looked charmed. "Take that, Mindy and Mushi, I got a rose!"

Mushi saw this and she threw down a Prince Charming Rainbow Monkey she was going to give Mike.

Mike rushed to her siblings and panted from all her running.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mike, what's wrong?" Jen asked as she was finishing up some housework.

"Cindy, Kaitlin, and Robin were kidnapped by Glowface!" Mike gasped to her. "You know, that weird villain who goes against the X's a bunch of times?"

"Of course I know." Jen smiled a little.

Mike looked confused and concerned. "How do you know?"

"Mike, this is kind of a long story, but I'll try to make it short," Jen said to her sister. "Before I found out I was adopted, I had a best friend back in Nickelodeon before I moved here to reunite with you and Jamie, that best friend was the daughter of the X's: Tuesday."

"Really?" Mike asked.

"Yes..." Jen smiled as she reached into an old box of family mementos and took out a framed picture of her around Mike's age with a girl that had brown hair with aqua eyes. "She was like a sister to me back then and she felt the same way since she just had her little brother."

"I guess she still lives in Nicktropolis?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, after I found out I was adopted and heard about you and Jamie, I said goodbye to all my friends and came down here to find you all," Jen sighed a little. "Out of all my friends, she was the best one, even more than the others at the Mall."

"Sounds like you were pretty close." Mike smiled to her.

"Yeah, I was even her only friend." Jen hugged the picture, missing Tuesday very much now.

"Cindy, Robin, and Kaitlin got captured by a butler, fishbowl people, and some guy named Glowface." Mike informed of the dangers.

"Glowface is Tuesday's family's greatest enemy." Jen informed her younger sister.

"So, what do we do?" Mike asked.

"Well, this happened in our area, we have to tell the X's." Jen replied.

"You mean we're going to Nicktropolis?" Mike asked.

"Yes, we'll go together." Jen replied, she really wanted to see Tuesday again after talking about her and the family so much now.

"Great, is Jamie gonna come with us?" Mike asked.

"If he doesn't have to work, but, we should also keep this between us, remember, the X's are spies, and no one in their area can know who they are or else SUPERIOR will relocate them underwater." Jen replied.

"How are we gonna get Jamie to come back here quickly?" Mike wondered.

"If he has to work, then he has to work, we can't make him take the day-off unless he gets sick or there's a family emergency." Jen replied.

"What if one of us just pretends to get hurt and we're in the hospital?" Mike suggested.

"I dunno, Mike..." Jen wasn't so keen about lying, even though this would be helpful.

"We could just say a silver bullet hit us and we have to go to the hospital." Mike made up an excuse.

"I dunno..." Jen was worried.

"Just leave it to me, I've done calls like this all the time when I lived in New York." Mike assured.

"Michelene Mazinsky..." Jen looked firm to her younger sister.

"Hey, a little prank call never hurt anybody," Mike glanced back as she called Jamie's workplace. "And the name is Mike!"

Jen sighed, slightly rolling her eyes, but allowed Mike to go through with it.

"I hope this will work." Jen hoped.

"James Mazinsky please." Mike requested.

There came a different ring.

 ** _"Hello?"_** Jamie greeted.

"Jamie, you gotta hurry!" Mike pretended to sound worried. "Jen's been shot with a silver bullet!"

Jamie's eyes widened. **_"Oh, my gosh, I'll be right over!"_** he cried. **_"Where are you?"_**

"We're at home now and the ambulance is coming on the way!" Mike added.

 ** _"Tell to hold on, I'll be right over!"_** Jamie sounded worried, he hung up and quickly went to take some time-off from work so he could be with his sisters.

"It's all set." Mike said to her sister.

"I'm sure it will." Jen soothed.

* * *

Soon, Jamie had come, he was a little angry Mike prank called his office about Jen being hurt, but once he was told the real reason she called, he was on board with their own personal mission.

"Get in the van." Jamie told his sisters.

Jen and Mike nodded, then went into his van. Jamie then went to the driver's seat and started to drive them to Nickelodeon which would take much less time than going by boat.

"So, you know the X's, Jen?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, before I found out about you guys, and even Caitlin, Wyatt, Nikki, and Jude, I was best friends with Tuesday X," Jen explained. "We did everything together."

"Why did Glowface kidnap Robin, Cindy, and Kaitlin?" Mike wondered.

"I dunno, but he's kind of an idiot." Jen shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

The siblings arrived at Nicktropolis, then they parked the van and got out.

"So, who do we ask where the X's could be?" Jamie asked.

"I got it, I know the two people who can help us and one of them is Dawn's cousin." Mike replied.

"Dawn has a cousin?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, his name's Arnold... Something..." Jen sounded lost. "I forget his last name."

"Come on, we better hurry." Mike said as they passed the Turner's house, the Krusty Krab, and the old Cramdilly house which was now owned by the late owner's three cats: Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik.

* * *

Arnold was in the Candy Bar with Reggie, getting treats from Sam, the owner, not the goth girl who was friends with Danny Fenton.

"Thanks for treating me, Arnold," Reggie smiled to the football-headed boy. "I really appreciate it."

"Of course." Arnold smiled to her.

Jamie, Mike, and Jen came into the Candy Bar.

"Who are those people, Jimmy?" a fat boy with curly red hair, brown glasses, a short-sleeved orange shirt, green pants, and brown shoes asked the boy genius of this world.

"I bet they know Ultra Lord and they're here to take me on his newest mission!" a taller boy with spiky brown hair, a blue shirt with his favorite superhero on it with blue jeans, and green and white sneakers cheered.

"Mike Mazinsky, is that you?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I can't sit down to talk for long, we need to talk with Arnold." Mike told him.

Arnold heard his name and came over to the siblings. "Mike, what's wrong?"

"Do you know where the X's are?" Mike asked. "Because, Glowface has captured our friends: Cindy Butler, Kaitlin Hartman, and Robin Snyder."

"The X's?" Arnold wanted to make sure he heard that right.

"Yeah, it's very important." Jen replied in a hushed tone.

"I can't take you straight to them, but here..." Arnold handed them a map to the X's homebase. "They live there, remember, I never told you anything, if anyone finds out they're spies, they're going underwater and they do _not_ have a secret base there."

"We understand, thanks, kid." Jamie sounded grateful.

"Come on, we better hurry!" Jen warned her brother and sister before they left.

"Who were those two people with Mike?" Reggie asked.

"Those were Mike's siblings, Jen and Jamie," Arnold explained. "All three of them are technically not human."

"What do you mean?" Reggie asked.

"I'll tell you later." Arnold replied, so then, they could finish their date.

"I hope it's not too far away." Mike said as she went with Jamie and Jen to the X's house.

"Don't worry, the most torture the girls are gonna be going through right now is a lame puppet show." Jen assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls slowly started to wake up and saw they were tied to chairs together.

"Huh?" Robin looked around.

"Where are we?" Kaitlin looked too.

Cindy wasn't exactly awake yet, but she was humming Lift Off to Love in her sleep.

"Hello, girls," Glowface greeted his victims. "You comfy?"

"What do you want from us?" Kaitlin asked.

"You spy children are going down!" Glowface threatened.

"Spy children!?" Cindy looked at him. "Look dude, we're not really spies, we were just making a movie for our English class!"

" **SILENCE**!" Glowface snapped. "Now, tell me what you're up to!"

The girls then stood there in silence.

"Hey, I'm talking to you three!" Glowface glared at them.

"You told them to be silent, sir." Lorenzo reminded his boss.

Glowface snarled, then sighed. "Okay, you can talk now!"

"We told you, it's just for an English class, we're not really spies." Robin glared.

"A likely story!" Glowface grinned darkly to them, then sounded casual. "I'm serious, you guys really fooled me into thinking that you're normal little girls. I mean, wow! You should meet the Y's, those are a real spy family, unlike those X's! I mean, the Y's autographed my bruises, can you believe that!?"

Cindy, Robin, and Kaitlin rolled their eyes. Not even Cindy was afraid of this loser of a bad guy.

"Ah, I hope they come back soon..." Glowface sounded hopeful. "Anywho, on with my evil plan! The X's will see you little spy girls as hostages and save you and then I'll tie them into chairs too and force them to listen to my childhood stories!"

"What?" Kaitlin narrowed her eye at him.

"I really want someone to talk to," Glowface sighed. "I mean, my nephew Brandon comes to visit, but he just rebels against me since he's all crushy wushy on that Tuesday X! Kids these days, I tell ya!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike, Jen, and Jamie were following the map that Arnold gave them.

"We're almost there." Jamie said to his sisters.

"Yes, this is starting to look familiar..." Jen noticed.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a normal, boring day at the X's house since they were unaware of the mission that Homebase didn't report to them. The youngest member of the team, which was a boy with wild red hair, freckles, blue eyes, an olive green shirt with a yellow stripe in the middle, blue shorts, white socks, and black shoes, was in his bedroom and was working on his latest invention.

He made a bazooka that fired balloons to make instant acne appear on anyone's face and he knew the perfect victim to use it on. He laughed as he was stalking around his house and his older sister was in the fridge, she had spiky green hair, a white sleeveless top with a blue spiral on it, a plaid skirt, fishnet stockings, and black boots.

"Target Locked, Rex." the boy told his Boston Terrier dog with a smile as he was about to launch his weapon on his sister.

"Woof!" Rex replied.

The boy monitored over his older sister as she closed the door and took out a can of soda. The teenage girl then sensed something off, she then took out a frying pan as her brother fired the shot and the shot bounced off the pan and hit him right back in the face.

"Aw man, this'll take months to come out!" the boy whined that he was hit with his own acne.

"Nice try, Truman," the teenage girl mocked her younger brother. "But ya have to get up pretty early to fool me!"

"How did you know I was gonna do that?" Truman groaned to his older sister.

"'Cuz I did the same thing at your age." the girl smirked, folding her arms.

The doorbell then rang.

"Brace yourselves, X's!" the mother of Truman and his sister came out with a plasma blaster, she had shortish orange hair with blue eyes, and wore a gray top with white cuffs, darker gray pants, and black boots. "It might be those pesky Squirrel Scouts trying to make us buy bombs disguised as cookies!"

"It's just the doorbell, Mom!" the teen girl tried to calm her mother down.

"That's what they want ya to think," the woman smirked, then opened the door and held her weapon close, then saw a familiar face. "Jen Masterson, is that you?" she sounded surprised.

"Hello, Mrs. X." Jen greeted.

"Oh, Jen, we haven't seen you in about, umm... I think it was eight years, then your mother married that Garcia fellow." Mrs. X smiled to her.

"Yeah, sorry, I kinda got caught up with other things," Jen shrugged. "Is Tuesday home?"

The green-haired teen popped her head out and gasped. "Jen...?"

"Tuesday, is that you?" Jen asked.

The two teenage girls then shared a quick hug together, not as heartwarming and comforting as Jen's first hug with Mike after their reunion, but still pretty heartwarming.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Tuesday said to Jen. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Tues, but I had some things to take care of after I got my job at the Mall," Jen said to her. "You really should've come by."

"I was going to one night, but Mom tricked me into throwing a slumber party with three girls I didn't even know." Tuesday glared at her mother, remembering that evening.

"Listen, don't freak out when I tell you this, but, I'm not technically human." Jen then decided to tell her oldest friend her lifelong secret.

"What!?" Tuesday freaked out.

"She told you not to freak out!" Truman snapped to his older sister.

Tuesday growled at him, then looked back to Jen. "What do you mean?"

"After I found out that I was adopted, I learned that I have powers, especially under the full moon." Jen explained.

"I see..." Tuesday was surprised. "So, what're you doing here?"

"Glowface has kidnapped my friends, you need to stop him." Mike revealed.

"Glowface!?" the X's family asked in alarm.

"Why didn't _you_ say anything!?" Mrs. X glared at the red monitor who told the spy family about missions.

 ** _'I actually didn't know myself, I promise you!'_** Homebase yelped in defense.

"We're going with you." Jamie told the spy family.

"Now, now, hold on a minute..." a man in a black suit with a red tie came to the siblings. "I might not be the best team leader, but even I know that three kids aren't allowed on missions!"

 ** _"It deactivates me to say this, but I agree with Mr. X, he has a raises a very good point."_** Homebase defended.

"I did?" Mr. X was surprised. "What did I say?"

"It might be dangerous for... 'Normal' people..." Mrs. X added.

"We're not normal, I just told you," Jen replied. "I have wolf powers, Jamie has shadow powers, and Mike has both, we'll be fine!"

"Can they come, Mom?" Truman sounded excited to go on a mission with real live werewolves.

"Well, I guess they could come with us." Mrs. X shrugged.

"Just be careful, but don't worry too much, it's just Glowface, I mean, come on..." Tuesday added.

" **TO THE X JET!** " Mr. X called for them to get moving.

They all went to the garage and jetted away to face their arch nemesis together as a family.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, Truman's all grown up..." Jen couldn't believe it. "I think he was in preschool the last time I saw you guys."

"You look so grown up," Tuesday smiled. "I bet you've got a boyfriend."

Jen looked away with a blush.

"So you do, huh?" Tuesday folded her arms with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "What's his name?"

Jen bit her lip a little, then looked back, still blushing. "His name's Brick MacArthur."

"Good for you, Jen." Tuesday supported.

Jen still blushed. "And what about you?" she then asked. "Any boyfriends?"

"Umm... Well..." Tuesday shrugged, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

"Tuesday likes Brandon!" Truman mocked. "Tuesday likes Brandon!"

" **QUIET!** " Tuesday shoved him. "How about Mike and Jamie then?"

"Mike's kind of popular with the girls and recently, Jamie met this girl around our age named Gwen, but they seem to be having a hard time with each other, 'cuz Jamie's been thinking of that Daria chick for a while." Jen replied.

"That's nice." Tuesday smiled.

"What's it like to be a werewolf?" Truman asked. "Does it hurt when you change?"

"You get used to it overtime, especially if you're born with it." Mike replied.

"Could we see it?" Truman grinned in excitement.

"Sure, after we pound in Glowface's... Umm... Face!" Jamie sounded serious.

"Okay..." Truman groaned as he would have to wait.

"Don't worry, Truman, we're almost there." Mr. X assured as he drove the jet to Glowface's lair, knowing where it was.

"So, how tough is Glowface?" Mike asked.

The X family just laughed out loud then.

"What's so funny?" Mike asked.

"Oh, ya don't gotta worry about him, he has weapons that could hurt you, but he's harmless." Tuesday replied.

"He captured Cindy Butler, Robin Snyder, and Kaitlin Hartman." Jamie informed.

"Don't worry, we've dealt with him a bunch of times and he's not gonna get away with this!" Mrs. X sounded ready to kick some bad guy butt.

"Let's kick some butt!" Mr. X agreed with his wife.

"Wait, did you say 'Kaitlin Hartman'?" Mrs. X suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jamie looked to her.

Mrs. X looked back softly. "Because she's my niece."

"She is?" the others asked in surprise.

"Yes, it's a really long story..." Mrs. X sounded intelligent for a change.

"Oh, I think we got time, honey." Mr. X smiled.

 ** _'Yes, as a matter of fact, we will be in Glowface's lair about fifteen minutes.'_** Homebase added.

"Tell us, Mom." Tuesday sounded eager.

"This oughta be good." Truman was interested as well.

"I didn't know you had a niece, Mrs. X." Mike said to the family matriarch.

"I do, it's just a long story..." Mrs. X took a little sigh. "Oh, maybe I should wait..."

Tuesday and Truman were anxious to hear about the cousin they never knew they had.

"We have plenty of time, honey," Mr. X soothed. "It's best that you tell them."

"Well, okay..." Mrs. X sighed before they would land and attempt to destroy Glowface yet again. "You see, I had a younger sister, her name was Christine. She wasn't as interested in spying as I was, she wanted to be a police officer like our parents."

Truman and Tuesday nodded, they remembered when their mother's parents visited and they scolded her for her life decisions.

* * *

"Christine was always such a dreamer," Mrs. X smiled and laughed at some fond memories of her sister. "I mean, she always played pretend when we were kids while I was interested in martial arts long before I became a combat specialist. Like, one day she was a ballerina, the next she was a fairy princess, and don't get me started on trying to be a firefighter!"

"What happened to her then?" Tuesday asked.

"Well, as you can imagine, she shortly met a man named Elmer..." Mrs. X started.

"ELMER!?" Truman laughed at the name, making his sister smack him in the back of his head. "Ow!"

"She met Elmer, they fell in love, and soon, they had a child," Mrs. X continued. "Her name was Kaitlin, but a year after Kaitlin was born, Christine died after her own personal battle with an ugly friend called 'cancer'."

Truman and Tuesday gasped at this.

"So, what about Uncle Elmer?" Tuesday asked. "Whatever happened to him, Mom?"

"He fell in love with a different woman," Mrs. X then told them. "However, Elmer wasn't as faithful as he was thought to be. He met an heiress named Goldie Foxworth, they then had a child together, becoming Kaitlin's half-brother and they named him Maxwell. However, Goldie told Elmer that she didn't want any children, so they sent Kaitlin and Maxwell to his father and he promised he woul come back for them."

"Did he?" Mr. X asked.

Mrs. X slowly and sadly nodded. "They never saw him again."

"That's awful," Truman sniffled. "I think I'm gonna cry and I never cry!"

Tuesday felt the same way, so she hugged her little brother and they shared a cry together. Mr. X sniffled and wiped his eyes with his tie. Jamie, Jen, and Mike held each other as they continued on for Glowface.


End file.
